The Avenger
by Marsetta
Summary: This is a rewrite of The Avenger by wicl93, with permission. Sasuke always avenges the deaths of those he cares about. WARNINGS: Character death and SasuNaru


**Okay, so, I read this and thought, It needs some justice. I liked it, I did, but it wasn't serious, and so, I made it serious...ish. **

**I got permission from wicl93 to fix this up a bit and they even betaed it for me. **

**So, here you go. I am working on my other stories, just so you know. **

Normal text

_Thought_

**_Flashback_**

**I don't own, any of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke approached the walls of the village. He wasn't trying to mask his presence, he wanted them to know that their destruction would soon be upon them.<p>

He emerged from the forests surrounding the village and looked up at the closed gates, the Leaf symbol above them. Drawing his katana, he ran his Chidori through it and directed it towards the closed gates in front of him, smashing them to pieces. He smirked to himself, but before he could enter the village, a lone figure stepped forward, indicating that he should halt. The figure was ANBU, with a long robe and mask. Sasuke's normal scowl grew larger

_One ANBU! Did they really think that was all it took to beat the great Sasuke Uchiha!_

The figure in front of Sasuke continued to make his way over the rubble, not moving that quickly, as if he was hesitant to be there. Sasuke smirked again.

_The fool didn't want to fight him? Weak. I will destroy this village, it killed Itachi. _

_**Itachi moved towards him, panting for breath, bleeding from his eyes and mouth. Sasuke stepped backwards as his brother came closer, his hand outstretched to take Sasuke's eyes , or so he thought , and Sasuke backed up against the wall just behind him, the clan symbol above his head. Itachi moved his hand forward and Sasuke's knees shook. But, rather than take his eyes, Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead, between his eyes, before slumping forwards against the wall and hitting the floor, dead. **_

Later, he learned the truth. Itachi had planned the whole thing. It was then that he vowed revenge on the village which had destroyed his entire clan and forced him to kill his brother.

Sasuke moved to face the ANBU, waiting for him to make the first move.

After a few moments, when he realised that the ANBU was clearly going to remain on the defensive, Sasuke moved his hands in the appropriate seals, and opened his mouth, intending to use his Fireball Technique on his enemy. However, before he could complete this, the ANBU threw a kunai towards Sasuke's shoulder, forcing Sasuke to move to avoid being hit.

Sasuke glared at the ANBU, who was still just standing there. The ANBU then moved his hands and created three shadow clones.

_Impressive, but not as good as Naruto._

The three shadow clones moved quickly, surrounding Sasuke so that one was on each side, with the real ANBU in front. Sasuke smirked, and before the shadow clones could strike him, he used Chidori Senbon, popping all three in the blink of an eye.

"It's going to take much more than that to defeat me." Sasuke stated calmly. The ANBU just stood there, quietly observing.

_Definitely not Naruto, he would have started talking by now._

The ANBU again created shadow clones, around thirty or so this time, which again surrounded Sasuke.

_Okay this is much more impressive, perhaps too impressive._

Several of the clones had moved, kicking him up into the air. The others then continued to kick him higher. Sasuke recognised this technique and realised what was coming, so he rotated in the air, throwing several shuriken above and below him, popping the clones who were going to kick him higher, as well as the one he knew would kick him back down to the ground. Sasuke recognised this technique as one that he had used during the Chunin exams. His was called the 'Lion Combo', partly copied from Lee's 'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf', and only one other person did something so similar, although he usually felt the need to shout his name whenever performing the jutsu.

Landing gracefully on the ground, Sasuke teleported behind the real ANBU, ignoring the shadow clones which remained, and drew a kunai, throwing it towards his opponent's head as the ANBU turned to see where Sasuke had appeared behind him. The kunai hit the top of the ANBU's mask, shattering it and causing the hood of the cloak to fall back.

Naruto. The ANBU who he had been fighting all this time was Naruto. Well, it made sense now why the person had come alone, as Naruto would be the only person who stood a chance against Sasuke, but...he had yet to speak a word, not even when using a jutsu, instead remaining silent, which was so uncharacteristic of Naruto.

Sasuke also remembered how, at the beginning of the fight, Naruto seemed wary to come out, which was also unlike him, as Naruto would normally jump at the chance to fight anyone, especially Sasuke.

"Well, aren't you going to say some nonsense about saving me?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto looked away slightly, the smile, which was normally attached to his face, was absent.

Instead of responding, Naruto focused his chakra into his hand, creating a Rasengan. Sasuke created the Chidori and moved to attack Naruto. As they had done so many times before, they jumped towards each other with their respective jutsus activated.

However, at the last moment, Naruto dropped his hand. Rather than clash, like the two jutsus normally did when they were fighting, Sasuke's Chidori went through Naruto's chest, while the Rasengan in Naruto's hand just fizzled out. Sasuke pulled his arm back, shock almost showing itself on his face

_Why didn't Naruto try to stop it? Why did he allow me do this? _

Naruto slumped forward against Sasuke before falling to the ground. Sakura, who, up until this point, like many of the other Leaf ninja, had merely been observing from the village wall and destroyed gates, ran over to them, activating her medical ninjutsu to heal the hole Sasuke had torn through Naruto's chest.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye, silently communicating his 'why?' to Naruto. Naruto, for the first time since Sasuke had started this battle, finally spoke

"I'm the Hokage now. I represent the village. Now that you've killed me, you don't need to destroy the village, as you have done so by killing me." With that Naruto let his eyes close, and, despite the attempts of both Sakura with her medical ninjutsu and the Kyuubi inside him, Naruto let himself die.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's body, realising what he had done I have exacted my revenge by killing Naruto, my...well, Naruto was, is, important to me, regardless of what we were, are, to each other.

"Sakura", Sasuke said calmly, "You must kill me."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, she looked up at Sasuke from where she was bent over Naruto's cooling body.

"I killed Naruto, so I must avenge his death, I am an avenger, therefore I must die, and I am asking you for this Sakura."

"Sasuke. Why? Naruto did this for you to survive." Sakura stood slowly and crossed her arms, uncrossing them when she felt Naruto's blood.

"What is the point of living when everyone I love is dead?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura's face turned stony. She took out a kunai and gripped it tight.

"I will, but at a cost." She cleared the steps between them in the blink of an eye. She was now right up to him. And before he could move, she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." She whispered into Sasuke's ear. And a sharp pain was felt in his back. Sakura's tears were warm on his cheek as his world went black.

* * *

><p>The village was now safe, although many people would mourn the loss of their Hokage.<p>

In the afterlife, Sasuke appeared beside Naruto.

"I let you kill me to save you! You weren't supposed to go and kill yourself! I was supposed to save you by dying to end your revenge!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

_Much better, this seems much more like my dobe._

"I am an avenger."

"Is that your answer for everything?! You enacted your revenge by killing me, so why kill yourself?"

"What did you expect me to do when you died, not avenge your death?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why do you care?" Naruto looked away.

"Why do you?" Sasuke countered, restraining himself from grinning.

_Uchihas do not show emotion! _

Naruto blushed slightly and looked away.

"Because I had to save you, teme", Naruto muttered, almost under his breath.

"Maybe you did", Sasuke replied, equally as quiet. Naruto looked at him, blushing redder now as he realised that he and Sasuke seemed to be alone in the afterlife.

_Who knows how long we may be alone, with only each other?_ Naruto thought. He turned away again, trying to get rid of the thoughts about what he could do with his...well, with Sasuke, while they were alone.

"Thank you, dobe." Naruto looked up, but before he could react, he felt Sasuke's lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>See, a bit more serious. Not much, but a bit. I urge you all to go check out wicl93's story of the same name.<strong>

**Mars**


End file.
